claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Helen
Etymology The original Japanese Claymore name, ヘレン, transliterates from "Helen," deriving from either the Greek ‘ελενη (torch) or σεληνη (moon). Perhaps referring to a personality that stands out in a crowd. Name of Helen of Troy, who appears in Homer's Iliad. Also the name of the Swedish saint, Helen of Skövde. Ilena is named "Helena"Claymore 4, Ediciones Glénat España, Scene 18, p. 80 in the Ediciones Glénat España edition. Appearance 'Claymore warrior' 'Physical' Typical Yagi heart-shaped face, framed with helmet bob that covers her left ear. Often takes on a "hatchet-face" expression when joking or angered. 'Uniform' Helen's uniform consists of a escutcheon-shaped buckle that holds 2-layer spaulders on the shoulders.Claymore 5, Scene 25, p. 123 The faulds skirt has horizontally overlapped bands on the hips. Added armor cover the upper arms and thighs. Also, the shirt and leggings have sleeves and legs made of a dark fabric that appear to stretch indefinitely. Helen wears a Lorraine Cross as a symbol—the cross of Joan of Arc. 'Ghost' During the 7-year timeskip, she replaces her old Organization uniform. But instead of the "Zettai Ryouiki" look—light armor worn over a sleeved top, gaped stockings and short skirt—Helen wears a "catsuit." Her only armor is spaulders on the shoulders. Closest to Yuma in dress. Later in Scene 129, before engaging Cassandra, Helen puts back on her old uniform.Jump SQ, September 2012, Claymore, Scene 129, pp. 629–631 Personality Extroverted, sometimes abrasive, personality. Given to open display of emotion. Hearty appetite.Claymore 5, Scene 26, p. 148 Likes beer.Claymore 15, Scene 80, p. 81 The trope of her eating apples (anime only) could be as much her trademark as her temper or arm stretching.Claymore, Anime Scene 9 Helen eating apple In Chaldean Numerology, the number 22—Helen's number—reduces to 4, the sign of youth. A "4" is often fated to have an immature and sometime abrasive personality. Compare to Ophelia. Datasheet The Organization baselines and assessment are based on data before the 7-year timeskip. 'Baseline' Height: 175cm (5ft 8.89in).Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 687 Dominant arm: right''Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2'', "Yoma War Record II," p. 687 *Yoma power: C+ *Agility: C *Strength: B *Mental: C *Sensing: C *Leadership: D 'Class' Helen is an offensive type warrior, her innate ability being Limb Stretching.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 687 'Technique' 'Flexible Limb Stretching' Limb Stretching enables Flexible Limb Stretching.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 687 'Drill Sword' Limb Stretching enables Drill Sword. History 'Childhood' Early life unknown. Hometown in Mucha. Claymore 15, Scene 82, p. 154 (unnamed) 'Organization' Classmate of Deneve at Claymore school.Claymore, Anime Scene 11 Helen is one of four experimental subjects in which Dae implanted the flesh and blood of a lost loved one infected with Yoma. The emotional bond enables Helen to control her awakening.Jump SQ, June 2013, Claymore, Scene 138, pp. 669–670 'Early days' After Deneve becomes a Claymore warrior, she would fight suicidally. Until Helen tells her that they are only human.Claymore 10, Scene 55, p. 118; Claymore, Anime Scene 20 Afterward, Deneve fights with survival of herself and her comrades in mind. Helen becomes Deneve's closest associate. 'Paburo hunt' 'Meeting Clare' Helen, as member of Paburo hunt, is forced to wait a week for Clare. When Clare arrives, Helen teases Clare about Raki. When Deneve joins the fight, Miria breaks it up.Claymore 5, Scene 25, pp. 125–126; Claymore, Anime Scene 9 Later in Paburo Mountains, Helen is severely injured, after Deneve and Clare go down.Claymore 5, Scene 26, p. 194; Claymore, Anime Scene 10 After Miria recovers everyone, she goes down herself. But Clare revives and dodges the awakened's attack, Helen looking on in disbelief. Clare, together with Miria, kills awakened.Claymore 6, Scene 29, pp. 60–61; Claymore, Anime Scene 10 'Comparing notes' ='US version' = Miria questions Clare and Helen about their past. It turns out that Clare, Helen and Deneve have all awakened. And that they are viewed as troublemakers by the Organization.Claymore 6, Scene 29, pp. 65–68 Miria admits awakening too, after killing an awakened friend. And that she swore revenge against the Organization for making her a Claymore warrior.Claymore 6, Scene 29, p. 69 The US edition translates Helen confession as: "I got carried away and lost control. The impulse to awaken was too strong, just like it was for the males."Claymore 6, Scene 29, p. 67 ='Spain version' = Ediciones Glénat España translates Helen's dialog as: "Sobrepasé mi límite llevada por la euforia. Estaba con un chico y no pude reprimirme" (I exceeded my limit, raptured by euphoria. I was with a boy and I could not stop myself).Claymore 6, Ediciones Glénat España, Scene 29, p. 67 'Pledge' The four warriors become friends, touching swords and pledging to survive and meet again.Claymore 6, Scene 31, p. 114; Claymore, Anime Scene 11 They do so in Battle of the North. 'Battle of the North' When Clare and Jean report to the battle group in Pieta, Helen jokingly "attacks" Clare, but is repelled by Jean. Helen greets Clare Assigned to Team Veronica: Cynthia (No. 14), Pamela (No. 35) and Matilda (No. 41).Claymore 9, Scene 51, p. 172; Claymore, Anime Scene 18 'Engagement I' During the first engagement with the three scouts, the Insectile awakened decimates Team Jean, Jean left standing alone. Team Veronica reinforces Team Jean.Claymore 10, Scene 52, p. 36; Claymore, Anime Scene 18 Helen uses Limb Stretching to immobilize Insectile, enabling Jean to use Drill Sword.Claymore 10, Scene 53, p. 62; Claymore, Anime Scene 19 'Engagement II' Manga and anime diverge here. ='Manga' = Helen appears in Yuma's flashback. In the banquet hall of the Eastern Inn, Miria holds a meeting with the battle group. She tells everyone to take a half dose of suppressant. If rendered unconscious during combat, a warrior will radiate no aura, making her appear dead to both the Northern Army and Organization.Claymore 12, Scene 66, pp. 83–87 When the Northern Army invades Pieta, Rigaldo decides to decapitate the battle group leadership. Helen is unable to protect Veronica, Rigaldo's first victim. He then kills Undine, then wounds Jean. Rigaldo easily dodges Helen's extensible arm, leaving Helen helpless. Clare awakens and attacks. But Rigaldo repels Clare and kills Flora.Claymore 10, Scene 57, pp. 174–184 He finally captures Miria. But Clare cuts off his arm. Claymore 11, Scene 58, p. 34–35 As Clare and Rigaldo fight, Helen rescues Miria and snatches Rigaldo's arm. Helen guesses that Rigaldo is an offensive type and cannot regenerate the arm, once destroyed. She minces it to pieces. When Rigaldo goes after Helen and Miria, Clare interferes. Eventually Clare kills Rigaldo.Claymore 11, Scene 59, pp. 68–69 Clare's awakening out of control, Clare begs Helen to euthanize her. This angers Helen, who says she will never forgive Clare for making her do this. But Jean intervenes and dies realigning Clare to normal.Claymore 11, Scene 60, pp. 78–87 After the last engagement of Pieta, Helen is one of seven survivors, together with Miria, Cynthia, Deneve, Tabitha, Yuma and Clare.Claymore 12, Scene 66, pp. 93–94 ='Anime' = In the plaza, Pamela cries while sitting alone on the church steps before the Pieta statue. Helen throws Pamela an apple and tries to reassure her that all will be well.Claymore, Anime Scene 20 Helen's apple Later the Northern Army invades Pieta, but retreats. The Rigaldo sequence is similar to the manga.Claymore, Anime Scene 23 Raki gallops to Pieta, followed by Priscilla. When Clare defeats Rigaldo, Helen goes to the Eastern Inn, where the lobby is filled with wounded warriors. Helen gives everyone the good news, but the warriors detect something amiss outside. Helen returns to the plaza and is nearly forced to behead Clare. But Clare detects Priscilla's presence nearby. Clare gives chase. Miria, Deneve and Helen follow Clare to the volcano, where Clare and Priscilla fight.Claymore, Anime Scene 24 After Clare's defeat, Priscilla fights and defeats Miria, Deneve and Helen.Claymore, Anime Scene 25 Jean and Raki arrive. Clare returns to fight and defeats Priscilla. Raki stops Clare from executing Priscilla. Jean dies returning Clare to normal. Isley takes away Priscilla. The next day, Miria, Deneve, Helen and Clare desert the Organization. Helen leaves with Deneve. For Helen, anime series ends here.Claymore, Anime Scene 26 '7-year timeskip' 'Alfons' Helen is one of seven Ghosts who desert Organization. Hiding in mountains, they train with Yoma power-less techniques. Miria serves as leader. Despite risking exposure, Ghosts rescue Dabi hunt.Claymore 12, Scene 65, pp. 64–65 Helen is concerned about Clarice, but Miria decides to do nothing.Claymore 12, Scene 66, p. 77 Meanwhile, in deserted village, Clare finds evidence that Raki may still be alive. Back at cavern hideout, she announces her intent to go south. Miria tests Clare's fighting ability. Satisfied, Miria says she will accompany Clare. But everyone decides to go en masse.Claymore 12, Scene 67, pp. 132–133 'Toulouse' 'Rabona' Helen, Miria, Deneve and Clare rescue Audrey's hunt from Riful.Claymore 13, Scene 70, pp. 26–31 The Ghosts find Rabona under siege by Agatha.Claymore 14, Scene 77, p. 125. After Agatha's death, Miria relates her research on the Organization—Miria's theory.Claymore 15, Scene 79–Scene 80, pp. 52–76 'Left behind' Miria tells everyone to take care of personal business before the last battle with the Organization. Clare travels west to Lautrec—with Cynthia and Yuma—to find Raki. Deneve accompanies Helen south to their hometowns in Mucha. Miria will wait in Rabona for everyone's return. But she adds one caveat: "When the time comes, I'll go forward alone if I must,"Claymore 15, Scene 82, p. 154 foreshadowing the events of Scene 106. 'Mucha' 'Dietritch' Helen and Deneve plan to visit their hometowns. But they run across Dietrich's hunt. awakened being lures hunt into river. Only Dietrich is left standing.Claymore 16, Scene 84, p. 48 Helen, disobeying Miria's orders, joins battle. Deneve follows.Claymore 16, Scene 85, pp. 52–55 'Isley' Dietrich, feeling indebted, insists on following them. Later, Helen senses extreme Yoma power from unnamed town.Claymore 16, Scene 86, p. 84 Despite Dietrich's warning, Helen and Deneve visit town anyway, hoping to catch a glance of Isley for a thrill. But Isley sees through their disguise and attacks.Claymore 16, Scene 86, p. 98 Deneve and Helen fight for their lives.Claymore 16, Scene 87, p. 110 'Demonic presence' Abyss Feeders arrive and begin 3-way fight with Helen, Deneve and Isley.Claymore 16, Scene 88, pp. 128–129 Helen's eye is wounded. Dietrich arrives, telling Deneve and Helen to keep still, or Feeders will attack.Claymore 16, Scene 88, p. 135 Dietrich, Deneve and Helen flee as Feeders destroy Isley.Claymore 16, Scene 88, p. 148 'Lautrec' Helen's eye is wounded by an Abyss Feeder. Later in Rabona, Dietrich delivers a message that Deneve is taking Helen west to Lautrec to find Cynthia, so Helen's eye can be regenerated.Claymore 17, Scene 90, p. 14 'Clare' After Cynthia heals Helen's eye, Helen and Deneve head for Clare.Claymore 17, Scene 93, p. 114 But the Destroyer begins to fire a volley of parasitic rods.Claymore 17, Scene 94, pp. 150–151 'Incarnation of destruction' The rods awaken into Hellcats, which attack Clare, Deneve and Helen''Claymore 17'', Scene 95, p. 161–165 'Priscilla' Clare confronts Priscilla for the first time since Clare's childhood. Clare is ready to abandon friends and her humanity to avenge Teresa's death.Claymore 18, Scene 100, p. 150–151 Clare's attacks fail. When Helen asks why Clare cannot awaken, Deneve says, "A great big block by the name of Jean."Claymore 18, Scene 101, p. 170 Deneve and Helen grab Clare and flee Priscilla. They race toward Destroyer.Claymore 18, Scene 103, p. 40 Destroyer swallows Clare before Priscilla's arrival.Claymore 19, Scene 104, p. 93 Priscilla fights Deneve and Helen. But Priscilla too gets swallowed.Claymore 19, Scene 105, p. 125 'Return to Holy City' Ghosts repel Yoma invasion.Claymore 20, Scene 108, p. 21 Later, Ghosts bring back a Yoma cocoon to Rabona, which contains Priscilla and Clare. Helen shows Galatea the cocoon. As Galatea probes the cocoon, she realizes that releasing Clare means releasing Priscilla.Claymore 20, Scene 109, p. 50 'Sutafu' 'Anastasia's hunt' Helen accompanies the Ghosts to rescue Miria at headquarters. They save Anastasia's hunt Claymore 20, Scene 111, p. 122 After the rescue, Deneve says that Miria's "big mistake" was that she assumed that the Organization stopped making male awakened beings. But a major hole in the storyline is created when Helen states she never saw a male warrior awakened,Claymore 20, Scene 112, p. 150 despite all the ones she encountered in the Battle of the North. See Notes. The Ghosts and the hunt follow Tabitha's advice to destroy an awakened-making facility before heading out to headquarters.Claymore 20, Scene 113, p. 166 'Abyssal One' ='Miria' = The Ghosts find Miria combating an Abyssal-like awakened, Hysteria. Anastasia yanks Miria to earth.Claymore 22, Shueisha, Scene 121, pp. 67–69 While Cynthia and Yuma regenerate Miria, Deneve and Ghosts decide to rescue the two warriors impaled on Hysteria's limbs.Claymore 22, Shueisha, Scene 122, pp. 71–75 ='Rescue' = Six warriors attack—Deneve, Anastasia, Dietrich, Nike, Helen and Tabitha. They use Anastasia's Winged Technique to stay aloft.Claymore 22, Shueisha, Scene 122, pp. 76–77 Hysteria evades Helen's Flexible Limb Stretching-Drill Sword attack, but fails to spot Dietrich and Nike, who cut free the captives. Anastasia and Helen catch the plunging warriors. Yoma power hidden, Tabitha succeeds in approaching Hysteria, then clipping her wings. But when the others close in, Hysteria instantly retreats to earth. The warriors are left crossing each other's swords.Claymore 22, Shueisha, Scene 122, pp. 78–83 ='Counterattack' = Suddenly, Hysteria flies skyward, destroying Deneve's left arm, then Nike's right. High above the suspended warriors, Hysteria fires her bladed appendages. A blade carves out the side of Dietrich's abdomen. Only Anastasia, Helen and Tabitha remain uninjured.Claymore 22, Shueisha, Scene 122, pp. 88–92 'Executive chamber' ='Deserted' = After the deaths of Hysteria and Roxanne, Miria, Deneve and Helen invade the Executive facility. They find it deserted.Jump SQ, June 2012, Claymore, Scene 126, p. 240 In flashback, Raki says personnel fled Headquarters when the resurrected Claymores awakened.Jump SQ, June 2012, Claymore, Scene 126, pp. 240–241 Miria orders Deneve and Helen to search the premises. And that any personnel found are to be killed.Jump SQ, June 2012, Claymore, Scene 126, pp. 241–242 ='Secret room' = But Miria's orders are a ploy to distract her comrades as Miria relocates a pilastered portal. She forces open the wall panel, leading to a downstairs chamber, where specimens of the Dragons' Descendents are kept. She previously visited here nine years ago.Jump SQ, June 2012, Claymore, Scene 126, p. 243–245 ='End of Organization' = After killing Limt and the Dragons' Descendents, Miria is strangely reticent and reveals little to Deneve and Helen. Outside, as the Ghosts regenerate the wounded on the battlefield, Miria announces the death of Limt.Jump SQ, June 2012, Claymore, Scene 126, pp. 258–261 'Cassandra' 'Miria's new plan' After Deneve relates the events in Lautrec,Claymore 19, Scene 104–Scene 105, pp. 93–125 Miria now understands Clare's situation.Jump SQ, July 2012, Claymore, Scene 127, p. 273 She realizes that Clare is trapped with very person that appeared as a phantasm as Hysteria died. And the strange voice of the dying Hysteria was actually that of Clare's enemy. Further, when Cassandra spoke, though her words were not audible, her mouth moved the same way. She speculates that Cassandra, reanimated by this person's Yoma energy, is also under this person's control, and is traveling to Rabona to free this same person.Jump SQ, July 2012, Claymore, Scene 127, pp. 274–276 Helen wants to stop Cassandra, but Miria decides othewise. She envisions freeing both Clare and Priscilla before Cassandra's arrival. Miria is counting on Cassandra breaking free of Priscilla's mental influence, then fighting Priscilla.Jump SQ, July 2012, Claymore, Scene 127, pp. 277–279 'Return to Rabona' Using Raki's plan to return by boat, the Ghosts arrive in Rabona before Cassandra. The Ghosts meet awakened beings in the hills. When Helen asks why, Chronos says they wish to see both the strongest awakened, as well as the faces of the warriors who destroyed the Organization. Inside the deserted city, the Ghosts are greeted by a tearful Clarice, then Galatea, Galk and Sid. When Miria asks what happened, Galatea leads the Ghosts to the outskirts of town.Jump SQ, August 2012, Claymore, Scene 128, pp. 334–337 'Two combats' After Clare emerges from the cocoon, Miria fails to kill Priscilla. Instead, a combat between the Destroyer and Priscilla engulfs the awakened audience. Two awakeneds are thrown into Rabona. The Ghosts and Rabona guards combat two awakeneds. Helen winds her arm 55 times and destroys the Origami awakened, while Galatea uses Yoma Energy Alignment and Control to immobilize the awakened.Jump SQ, November 2012, Claymore, Scene 131, pp. 392–395 Additional details 'Notes' *In Scene 27, Miria's "big mistake" is originally thinking that the Organization retired all the male warriors. The Paburo awakened still works for the Organization as an executioner of unwanted Claymore warriors.Claymore 5, Scene 27, pp. 192–195 'Audio' From Claymore Intimate Persona, 慟哭 Doukoku (Sorrow): Helen—Miki Nagasawa 4:49 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:People Category:Anti-dragon allies Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Paburo hunt category:Battle group Category:Battle of the North Category:7-year timeskip Category:Ghosts Category:Rebellion